Anything
by DD Agent
Summary: An "Island at War" fic. The Baron wants something from the Senator, and that something just so happens to be Felicity Dorr. Set way after 1.06


**Anything by DD Agent**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Island at War _or any of its characters, or its settings**.  
****Notes: **Set after 1.06 [bear in mind I have only watched up to 1.03, wikipedia has been helping me]

"Anything, Senator?"

"Yes Baron. Your occupation is very well and good, but we need supplies. We need help. You once wanted a friendship between us; well friends help each other out. I understand that this is not a typical friendship, so bartering may be required."

The Baron looked at the Senator, not sure what to say to the man. His gaze moved over to the window where he saw Mrs Dorr observing the garden, pretending not to eavesdrop. She was beautiful, intelligent and had an attitude that he found both annoying and desirable. She was in many ways what her husband was not. He believed the Americans called the term 'firecracker'. She wasn't afraid of anyone. She was only afraid of losing those she loved, and he could still feel her body around his as she begged him to save her son. He dreamt about it, thought about the 'what ifs': what if he had taken her right there?

"Well Baron?"

He watched as Felicity turned around. He loved her Christian name, how it felt on his tongue. In the dead of night, when the house was quiet and it was just him, he whispered her name to the dark. He knew he shouldn't, had already refused her offer once before. But all he wanted was her.

"I want your wife, Senator."

"Excuse me?" The Senator's tone was shocked, wondering if he had misheard what the Baron had said. But as he looked in the other man's eyes, he knew that there was no doubt, no confusion. He had always known that civility would soon go out the window, and that time had come to St Gregory.

As he moved away from Senator Dorr, he saw that Felicity was watching him, her eyes alarmed. He wanted her in his bed, wanted to spend the entire night in the garden with her. He couldn't be the gentleman today; he wanted to be the invader.

"What you want is a lot, and it will affect our campaign greatly. I ask for your wife, one time. You are free to watch, Senator, make sure she isn't being mistreated. Or enjoying herself too much."

"Baron…"

Felicity could see her husband's hands clench in anger, and she rushed over to stop him. A fight between the two of them would ruin the little they had achieved since James had returned from prison. Instead she turned around to face the Baron, ignoring the flush in her cheeks or the ache between her legs and nodded. "We'll organise a time when you can _collect _your payment, Baron. After you have done everything my husband requires."

The Baron nodded, bowing his head to them and then left. He made his way over to his wing of the house, and locked the bathroom door. His uniform was too tight, the look she gave him made his lust for her increase tenfold. Undoing the zip of his trousers, he slipped them down and touched his erection. He imagined her prim and polite mouth around the length of him, how she wouldn't like it at first but then he knew she would make him beg. As he came into his hand, he wanted her to make him beg.

X

She was brushing her hair when James came into their bedroom. She gave him a smile over her shoulder, but noticed immediately that her husband wasn't smiling. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand and passed it to Felicity. It was a list of things, a list she remembered James talking about. A list of things he wanted for the island. Completed by the Baron.

"He did it. The bastard did it. Felicity…" His tone grew hard, and she could see that his fingers were shaking. She immediately covered them with her own, trying to soften him.

"He's just trying to scare you, James. He doesn't want to do that, he just wants to prove a point. That he _could_. He's not a monster, James. Just call his bluff, and he'll ask for something else, or change his mind. Remember what he did for Philip, there is a heart in there."

She went back to brushing her hair. James was sitting on their bed, his face still harsh and hollow despite her comforting words. Felicity put her hairbrush back on the table and turned to her husband who was watching every move she made. She rested against the chest of drawers, knowing that an argument was going to come soon.

"You don't seem particularly upset, Felicity. I thought…what if you're wrong?"

"I'm not. The Baron has a heart, it may be very small and surrounded by a uniform but it is there. He's not a monster."

Felicity looked at him, but saw that he was still not appeased. "You once said that he was a 'handsome man in the velvet dark', Felicity. Is the reason why you are not afraid of the Baron's request is because you want him to do that to you?"

She walked the short distance between him and slapped him across the cheek. He reeled back, but she noticed the smug expression on his face was not hindered. Her hand was trembling, and as she reached over to caress his cheek, he moved away.

"James, you are my husband. And he is the leader of the army that keeps us all captive. God's sake man, use your head."

Felicity reached down to squeeze his hand gently before moving to the bathroom. James stood up and examined his red cheek. It was harsh, but not undeserved. He felt his hands fold in his lap, and he sighed.

"You didn't answer my question."

X

He had a meeting with the Baron first thing, and he decided to take his wife's advice. He would be straight with him, and hope he would take something else. He could take his position, he could take his home but his wife was not for his claim. Muller gave him a glass of water that he took and sipped, his teeth banging against the glass. Eventually the Baron came in, smiling as usual. Muller also gave him a glass of water and the three men talked about the weather before the soldier was excused.

"So how are things in St Gregory, Senator?"

James nodded, trying not to show his fear or his discomfort. The summer weather was proving a burden to his already sweaty state. "You have approved all my suggestions, and the people in the town are very grateful for what you have done, Baron. Quality of life has improved, and everyone is as happy as they can be under German Occupation."

The Baron nodded and continued to smile. "Good, I am glad Senator. It is always so thrilling when a partnership goes according to plan. Give and take. A Latin phrase, _Quid Pro Quo_. Seems relevant at this juncture."

He was going to make him say it, the bastard. James shifted forward in his seat, watching how the Baron's face changed. He was smirking; enjoying the pressure he was putting on him to just admit the words. James stood steadfast; he knew that there would be no hope, that his wife's faith in the Baron was misguided and that he would claim his prize. The spoils of war. The Baron nodded to him, conceding that he was going to get nothing out of him.

"About our previous conversation, Senator, our arrangement. I have done everything you ask; I believe it is time for this relationship to go both ways."

James' heart stilled, the air around him seemed to cool. He looked up at the Baron, who was betraying nothing but the mere smirk on his face said it all. "Why her? You could have anything, anyone. We could move out of this house, I would give you anything. Just not her."

The Baron took another sip of water. "Which is exactly why, Senator. We have tried to work together, you have defied me and yet we have come full circle, with you becoming Senator once again. It's just one time, Senator. This island - is mine. Everything here - is mine. She - is mine."

James nodded, trying to find some act of defiance in him, to stand up for his wife. The Baron walked to the drinks table and poured them both a brandy. He looked up and watched him. In his house, in a room that used to belong to him. It was replaying the last year or so of occupation that it occurred to him, and a smile began to creep onto his face.

"But she isn't, is she?"

"I'm sorry Senator?" The Baron asked, pouring them both drinks.

James began to laugh nervously, still in shock but the amusement of his thoughts overriding that. The Baron passed him his drink, and he continued to laugh. It began to unsettle the Baron, which made him laugh even harder.

"You own everything on this island, even me. But not her, not even close. She challenges you; she does what little she can to please you so you don't hurt her, or me. You want her Baron; I can tell by the way you look at her. It kills you that you can't have her, doesn't it?"

The Baron put his drink down on the table, deliberately not looking at him. James took a swig of his own drink for Dutch courage and moved closer to the Baron, hissing in his ear. "You can take her; you can make love to my wife in the town square. But you will _never _have her. Never own her. She'll never be yours."

He looked down at the Senator and forced his mouth into a snarl. He would not be bested by this man. "Two o'clock, Senator. Your office. We'll see who _Felicity _belongs to then."

X

Two o'clock came, and the Baron knocked on the door to the Senator's office. He opened the door and went inside, seeing the Senator sitting alone with a drink in his hand. There was no sign of his wife anywhere. He looked at the resigned man sitting in the chair for answers.

"Don't look at me like that Baron. You know what she's like. No one knows where she is."

The Baron stormed out of the office, slamming the door as loudly as he could. Ignoring the officers around him, he headed to the one place he believed she would be, down in her garden. She wasn't on the edges, but as he moved deeper into the maze of trees and plants he began to smell cigarette smoke. Smiling to himself and pulling off his hat, he moved deeper into the garden and caught sight of Felicity smoking a cigarette.

"Mrs Dorr."

"Baron."

He moved forward but kept a professional distance. "I thought we had an agreement."

"I didn't expect you to be a cruel man, Baron. This is out of order, even for you. I am not some cheap whore."

He kicked the ground, and looked at her, his gaze burning. She continued to smoke her cigarette, defiant to the last. "And when you offered yourself to me, that wasn't you becoming some cheap whore?"

She stamped out the cigarette and closed the distance between them. She was as furious as he had ever seen her, and he knew she was a dangerous woman to contend with. "I did that to save my son. And I would do it again, because he is my _son_."

Felicity decided to walk away from him, tired of their conversation. But the Baron wasn't having it, he was in control and he was tired of defiance. He grabbed for her hand, rougher than he intended. But Felicity was not going to be thwarted by a man, no matter what position he held on the island or for her future. She pushed him up against the nearest tree as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of him. Her arm was pressed on his chest, and she knew that he could instantly change around their situations, but he didn't. He stayed there, gazing at her.

"You swan in here, ruin all our lives. You think you own us, that we are some sort of household pets or toys that you can manipulate. I thought you a better man than this Baron, and if you are in any way the man that you appear to me, I want you to go back to the house. I want you to tell my husband that fear is a powerful tool, that you are scaring him into submission. Make something up, I don't care, but you have decided that you would leave it this time."

The Baron picked her hand away from his chest and dropped it to her side. She tried to ignore the loss she felt as he broke their touch, and her husband's words from last night that lingered in the air. She didn't like being bartered like a cheap toy, but she couldn't deny that she wasn't at least intrigued by the idea of the Baron. But her pride and her head out won anything else her body thought, and she continued to scowl at him.

He took a step forward, moving closer towards her. "A lot of wants, there, Mrs Dorr. And what about what _I _want?"

Her features told of her displeasure, and he could feel his body humming for her. Little did he know that she was struggling with the same feeling. "You still get what you _want_, Baron. What you wanted to help us. Just leave my husband out of your ridiculous need to claim everything."

She continued to walk away in the opposite direction to the Baron, wanting to get him out of her head. But his voice called out after her, and her heart stopped.

"Tell me Felicity, how are you not becoming a whore with this arrangement?"

She turned around, ever composed. "I am doing this to protect my husband. And I would do it again, because he is my _husband_."

He could not fault her.

X

After an hour of the Senator wrapped up in an agonising ball of devastating thoughts, the Baron had told him of his reprieve. He had been overjoyed; he had nearly hugged the Baron but thought better of it. He took his small victory and decided to go into town to see how things were working out.

"A good idea Senator. I hope we can return to a more _civilised _relationship in the future."

The Senator nodded, and the Baron offered his hand. They shook, and he watched James Dorr rush out of the house with the biggest smile on his face. He would be much better after this, he hoped. Unless he thought his words had got to him earlier, which they had. But it had been Felicity's words that had really pierced his heart. In trying to be the man expected of him, to contain the world they now found themselves in he had nearly lost the man he had become in her eyes. Something he didn't want to lose at any cost.

He was still standing in the Senator's office when there was a light knock on the door and Felicity walked in. He felt his heart almost stop at the sight of her, so perfect and composed. He wanted to completely ruffle her. She didn't say anything, just watched as the Baron moved forward and started removing the pins in her hair. She shook it out when it was all free, and she watched as the Baron smiled down at her. He didn't know how to start this, explain the rules explain his feelings. He didn't know if she wanted to talk to him first, explain her own rules. All he knew for sure is that he needed to touch her.

"You are beautiful, Felicity. Timeless."

"Baron…"

He ran his thumb over her cheek, causing her to sigh. "Felicity, my name is Heinrich." He leaned into kiss her, moving slowly. He stopped just before he got to her mouth, and he could feel her shiver underneath him. "Tell me what you want, Felicity."

He could feel her stop, as if trying to figure out what to say to him. She looked at him with eyes that didn't reveal repulsion, hatred at what he was making her do. It was lust, and yearning and he could feel himself start to shake by the power in them. This would be no 'close your eyes and think of England' job, this was the real thing. His smile widened at the realisation.

"You know what I want," she whispered, sharing his air. He was so close to her, but he kept his mouth away from her. His arms slipped around her middle, bringing her closer to him. Being this close to her was electrifying; he couldn't cope with the emotions running through him. She put her arms around his neck like she had done all those months ago, and this time he was powerless to resist her. Didn't want to resist her.

He closed his eyes and leant down, brushing his lips gently across hers, barely a whisper of skin. She smelled like the garden they had left, and as he grew bolder he moved his mouth onto hers, taking his time to kiss her gently, before moving his lips down to caress her bottom one. She sighed against him, and he gathered her up closer in his arms, taking his time to kiss her. When they broke apart, her thumbs caressed the back of his neck. She was smiling, her cheeks flushed.

"You taste like brandy and chocolate."

He smiled. "You taste like summer."

They started kissing again, the Baron enjoying it more than he dared admit. His hands were stroking her lower back, causing her to sigh. His mouth was crushed against hers, his tongue attempting to taste every part of her. Her hands were moving over his back, desperate to get a grip on him. He felt like he was drowning, and he would fall into the deepest ocean as long as he could continue to kiss her.

"Felicity…"

They broke the kiss, and he grinned at her reaction. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and her pupils dilated. He stroked her cheek, and watched as her eyes lit up. He kissed her again, softly on her mouth. "I want you. Felicity. My Felicity."

She moved to his coat, unbuttoned what she could find, always keeping her gaze on him. He didn't move, just watched as she pulled his jacket down his shoulders, pushing it to the floor. Her hands moved over the breadth of his chest, tangling themselves in the braces he wore. She was close again, her entire body resting against his. She must be able to feel how much he wanted her.

"Am I yours Baron? Am I?" her voice was teasing, and she could feel the vibration of his growl through the fabric of his shirt. She pressed her body against his; pressing both hands flush against his chest. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, biting the lobe gently. "Am I yours Heinrich?"

He had once described his army and himself as "ravenous wolves", and he realised that what he felt for her couldn't be contained. Felicity found herself hoisted in the air, his arms going around her and pushed onto her husband's desk. He pushed her hard, spreading her legs and stepping between them. She groaned as he once again found his mouth on hers again, taking her completely.

The Baron smiled as he took in her flushed appearance, and moved to cup one of her breasts over her dress. She groaned at his touch, her body on fire. She moved her head back in ecstasy, and he immediately clamped onto her neck, sucking her skin. He didn't care what marks he left on her, she was his. He moved his mouth over the neckline of her dress and sucked on her nipples through the thin material.

"You like that Felicity, do you?" He hissed, pinching the other nipple lightly. The noises she was making was causing him to come undone completely. He could already feel his erection pulsing through his trousers, hungry for her. His hands moved over her legs and pushed her dress up to indecent levels. Her thighs were as soft as silk, and he enjoyed the sight of her biting her lip, trying hard not to scream.

His mouth returned to her neck. "Well Felicity, you haven't answered my question."

His hands moved further into her lap, pushing up the under dress she wore until he got to her underwear. His thumb grazed over the gusset and he felt her jerk in response. "Harder."

She groaned as he moved harder against her, feeling her wet against the material. Her own hands were not still, they were busy unbuckling his braces and trying to push his trousers down his legs. He caught sight of what she was doing and put her hands on his back, holding them in place. He let his trousers fall, and reached under Felicity's dress to pull away her own sodden underwear. His mouth moved over her collarbone, and his fingers stroked her skin, her nerves causing ripples of pleasure to flood through her.

"Baron…Heinrich…"

"What is it Felicity?" He asked, his own pleasure being his undoing. He had freed himself from his cotton confines, and was waiting for the right moment to enter her.

"Please…Please…"

He smiled, and took his hand away from her skin and replaced it with his hard and eager length. She cried out as he entered her, and began to moan wantonly as he started to move. She was so wet for him, and eager. She continued to cry out his name like a mantra as he moved inside her. His hands held her hips, and her arms went around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He held her gaze as he thrusted into her, wanting to see how her face reacted to his actions. Wanted to see her smile and cry out.

Their angles meant that he could see out of the room and into the adjacent windows. As his pace continued to grow, he caught sight of movement. On closer inspection, he saw it to be the Senator. He watched as a simple smile on his face changed to a darker emotion on the sight of the Baron having his way with his wife on his own desk. And his wife enjoying it. The Baron held his gaze - _checkmate, Senator_ - before returning to a more important point.

He continued to thrust into her, harder and she seemed to enjoy it, struggling not to scream. He was going to come soon; there was no doubt in his mind what this woman did to him. He moved to caress her neck, smelling her skin and kissing her shoulder gently. She gasped as he did so, and with a few well timed strokes of his fingers she came apart in his hands. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm, and she cried his name out loud to the air. The Baron looked up and saw the defeated look on the Senator's face. He pounded into Felicity a few more times before he joined her, his body rocking against her and whispering her name again and again into her ear.

X

It was after dinner, she was in different clothes and back in the garden smoking a cigarette. James wouldn't venture down to see her, so she knew the footsteps must be the Baron. She looked up at him, and he gave her a smile, a long sensual smile. She couldn't get his taste out of her mouth, the feel of his hands on her. She didn't want to, either.

"James knows."

"Yes, I do believe he does."

She laughed, resting her head in her hands. What a mess she was in. "You saw him."

He nodded, not wanting to look at her. She was glad for it, she didn't know whether to be angry or in wanting for the man in front of her. Both, Felicity decided. If word got out that she had let the German Commander have her way with her, she would be rejected from life on St Gregory, just as she was starting to feel like it was home. She looked at the Baron again; he was finally staring at her.

"Yes I did. It doesn't change anything Mrs Dorr. What we did was the original deal; it was just more devastating for him."

She nodded, her eyes full of tears. He wanted to brush them away, but he knew any contact between them would be brought with a slap or something worse. She didn't want him to touch her, doing that had cost her more already. She thought about life on St Gregory if word got out, if people realised what she had done. She had friends, a life, a home. It was only when she realised that her life on St Gregory had only really began when James had gone, and she had got to know the Baron better that it hit her.

St Gregory was home because the Baron was there.

Sighing to herself, she realised what she had to do. Little boxes, locked away. "It was different, because I enjoyed it Baron. He didn't even have to speak the words, he just looked at me. You know I'm hoping my husband's taste for self delusion will help. And mine. I hope now I have you out of my system we can move on."

"Out of your system?"

She stood up and took one last drag of her cigarette before dropping it to the floor. Felicity was close to him, and it took all of her stamina not to kiss him like they had done previously. She could see in his eyes that he was dangerously considering the same. She let her hand wander up to his face before dropping it to her side again. She couldn't let herself do it, she couldn't willingly fall into his arms however much he meant to her.

It would be complete and utter surrender.

"Two sides of a war, Baron. You're fighting your way, and I'm fighting mine. It doesn't matter if we're…if you're a handsome man, in the velvet dark," she said, remembering her words to her husband all those months ago.

"And you are a beautiful woman in the haunting moonlight."

She blushed at his words, tucking them away in her heart. "Either way, this cannot happen. You will go back to being our jailer, and I will go back to being the Senator's wife. We shall let fate decide, Baron, what will happen."

He accepted her words, but closed his eyes when she kissed his cheek. She wanted to do more, but she knew it would be best if she stopped at that. Before she couldn't stop. The Baron opened his eyes slowly, and Felicity sighed at the emotion in them. He took her hand and pressed it gently to his lips, like when he had first stayed at the house.

"Goodnight Felicity."

She watched him walk away with an ache in her body, and an ache in her heart. As he got to the top where the house was, he turned around and put his hat on. She wanted to go after him, to take him up to her bedroom and let him have his way with her. But that was impossible, and soon he was but a memory in her mind as he disappeared inside the darkened house. Felicity would come up with a lie to tell her husband, the truth would earn her more than a harsh tone and his disrespect. Things would be strained; she expected the relationship between James and the Baron to fall apart, the only thing holding it together would be James' love of the island.

She would walk past: see but not touch. She could do it, she would have to. Her position would not allow her the freedom to choose what she wanted, love whom she wanted. She could do it, she would have to.

Felicity lit another cigarette and stayed late into the garden, alone.


End file.
